


Beauty and her Princes, Season One

by Kicyu



Series: Beauty and her Princes [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parody, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicyu/pseuds/Kicyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of a French TV show. A girl has to choose a guy among several "Princes". But, some of them are seen like "ugly". So, who will be the Beauty's choice ? The body, or the mind ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and her Princes, Season One

Hi everyone.

As you can see, this is not a "real" chapter. Let me explain.

This serie is a parody of the French TV show "La Belle et ses Princes". As a French teenager, I did NOT watch any of the seasons, but it gave me the idea of the serie. 

So, to be short, a beautiful girl is surrounded be few boys. I had to choose in the group some "ugly" guys, but that doesn't mean I'm saying they are. It's just for the game. So don't take it wrong. 

Also, if you like the serie, you can give me some groups and I'll try to write something. I already know who's gonna be in season two. 

Also, I'm planning to write another TV show liked story, and I'll need you. I'll post something in a few months, when I'll start the season two of this.

Once again, I apologize for my mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. 

Love you. ♡


End file.
